


Stress Relief

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: Steve has an unconventional method of stress relief.





	Stress Relief

Steve ground his teeth together and raked his hands over his eyes, willing the tension to leave his neck. He tried to divert his eyes from the pile of case reports on his desk, from the littered photos of crime scenes and disaster, of political figureheads found dead, families wiped out. It was futile, as they were burned into the back of his eyes like he had been staring into the blinding glow of them.

The stress welled up in his chest as something, anger, tears maybe? He didn’t know but it made him want to jump up and down, throwing a tantrum like a little kid.

“Someone looks all wound up,” Natasha chuckled from the doorway of Steve’s room.

He had taken to just staying at SHIELD when he had this much to do. He liked his room. He had his own bathroom, it was big, it had everything he needed.

He nodded at Natasha, sighing. Then he remembered their little routine.

Everyone has something that helps them relieve stress, whether it is good or bad, you have it. Some people smoke, some people exercise, some people get black out drunk. Steve had his own. He had discovered it accidentally. He and Natasha had a complicated relationship; a marbled mix of platonic devotion and desperate lust.

There had been a night on a mission where both had been wound tight with stress and anxiety. It had boiled over as passion, and Steve had seen a red haze of need that he usually supressed. Twenty minutes with his head between Natasha’s legs had turned the upset and stress to something distant and mellow. He had taken it as a one off but it came back to him again and again. Stress always led to the same craving. It had become quite a comfortable arrangement for them- Steve got stress relief, Natasha got pleasure. It worked.

“Can we?” Steve asked quietly, “You know…”

Natasha giggled and put her arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“Well you look like you’re going to combust, so I don’t see why not. It’s been a while,” She agreed, following Steve to the bed and locking the door behind them.

Steve let out a shaky sigh of relief and pulled Nat closer, sliding his hands up the back of her thighs and lifting her up. His lips met her neck feverishly, sucking against the soft skin and breathing in the comforting smell of heat and familiarity. He tipped her back onto the bed and pushed her skirt up to her waist, thanking any God that would listen that it had no buttons or zips, but was rather a tube of elasticated cotton. He moved his mouth’s attention to her thighs, biting pink bruises into the skin and watching her flush at the rough treatment.  The pained face she pulled as he guided him to her sex sent all the blood from his head to his crotch, tightening his jeans uncomfortably.

He pulled the blue thong she was wearing down to her ankles and tossed them onto the floor next to him, parting her thighs roughly with his forearms and sliding her hips to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down on the carpet and wasted no time, running his tongue between her lips, all the way to the soft ‘v’ of auburn hair between her hipbones. Sensing her shiver, he repeated the action, pressing his tongue deeper and squeezing her ass with his unoccupied hands.

Kneeling where he was, he was focused. His only task was to make Natasha feel good, blinkered by soft, thick thighs on either side of him, anchored by her hands in his hair.

“You’re being careful,” Nat whispered breathlessly, “Stop it.”  


Steve huffed a laugh against her and intensified his movements, deepening and sucking. He circled his tongue around her clit, feeling her lips swell in response to the stimulation. He knew that his thumbs were probably going to leave bruises on her thighs, but he couldn’t let go.

“Fuck, _Steve,”_ Nat managed to mewl out through gritted teeth, the natural husk in her voice gaining friction through pleasure.

He flicked his tongue again, having to level his own arousal at the noise she made in response. He’d get his later, alone and replaying this in his head. Right now, Nat was all that mattered to him.

She dragged one of his hands from her thigh to her sex. Steve took the invitation and pushed his fingers into her, hooking them towards him at the same rhythm as his tongue. She lost it, near enough punching him in the side of the head as she spasmed in his mouth, spilling down his chin and moaning _filthily._

“Oh my God,” She sighed, her voice high and tight, still as shaky as her thighs.

Steve slid Natasha off of the bed and onto his lap, burying his face into the crook of her neck from a moment to collect himself.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Nat,” he mumbled contently.

 


End file.
